


Faking it all

by DMJE



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Losing a loved one hurts
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard, Jimmy Palmer/Breena Slater, Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 7





	1. Losing a loved one hurts

Director Leon Vance called Team Gibbs into his office plus Jimmy Plamer, Ducky, and Abby.

When you everyone was seated he broke the bad news to them.

I'm sorry to inform you that Special Agent Gibbs died in a house fire this morning. Vance said  
Has anyone called his dad. Tony asked  
I've informed him what has happened. Vance said

Who would do something like this? Abby asked  
I don't know Abbs. Tim said  
I'm sorry for your guys loss. Vance said  
Thank you sir. Tony said

What about his funeral? Ducky asked  
Gibbs will be buried at Arlington National Cemetery. Full honor. I'm handling everything. I'll see you guys in 6 days for the funeral. Also take the next few days off. Vance said

All of them walk out of the director's office. 

We need to see his place. Tim said  
Okay we go there then we head to my place. Tony said

They all stopped at Gibbs place seeing it all burned made it real for the team.

They all headed to Tony's place 

They arrived and they entered his house

Tony grabbed the bourbon out for them to drink.  
To Gibbs who was son, brother, and father to is all. Tony said  
To Gibbs. Everyone said

They all drank and talked about Gibbs

Ducky and Palmer left together to head home

Tim and Abby left together

Ziva stayed with Tony

6 days later....  
At Gibbs Funeral 

Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Mike, Tobias, Jackson,and Vance were at Gibbs funeral.

(Not writing the funeral)

Little did the team know both Gibbs and Jenny were both very alive. They were under the names Lucas James Garcia and Jaquline Madeline Garcia. Living in Seattle Washingon but not for long they won't be.


	2. 8 years later

Team Gibbs now know as Team Dinozzo

Tony suffered the most after losing Gibbs he had depression. So Vance made the everyone see a counselor for the grief over losing Gibbs. 

Team Dinozzo got two new agents Ellenor Bishop and Nick Torres.

Tony and Ziva finally admitted their feeling to each other and they got married and had 4 kids  
Tali, Catlin, Jacob, and Jethro.

Tim and Abby got back together and got married anf had 2 kids   
Liam James aka L.J. and Jennifer.

Jimmy and Brenna got married and had 2 kids Victoria and Donald.

Ellie and Nick are married and have 2 kids Alexandria and Ethan.

The team is closer than they were before the death of Gibbs. They all still talk and see Jackson all of their kids call him and Dicky grandpa. The team struggled with the death of Gibbs. Ziva almost died at the hands of her father, and Tony almost went to jail for murder again. 

Now that things were starting to get back to normal as much as they could.

None of them knew they were about to get a shock that would shock them to their core.

Virgina 

Everything was going okay for Gibbs and Jenny. They has 4 kids Paige, Emma, Jamie, and Nathan. Jenny worked as a teacher and Gibbs at the lumber store. Both missed being at NCIS, but there was nothing they could do about that since they were in witness protection. 

Jenny was at school one day when the principal came and told her a navy Lt. Was dumped into a bush outside the school and NCIS was called.

What's going on? Jenny asked  
A Navy Lt. Has been dumped outside the school in a bush and NCIS has been called. Principal Watson said  
Jenny paled she knew she needed to get out of there and fast. 

Can I make a call? Jenny asked   
No ma'am sorry. Officer said   
Its important. Jenny said   
No. And make sure you leave your phone and make sure your students don't panic. Officer said  
Jenny was praying they wouldn't be sending anyone she or Gibbs knows.


	3. Team's shock

Gear up dead body at a school in Virginia. Tony said  
I'll get Ducky. Tim said  
They am loaded up and headed to the crime scene.

They arrived at the school flashed there badges at the cops. 

Special agent Tony Dinozzo these are special agents Tim McGee, Ziva David, Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop, our M.E. Donald Malard, and assistant M.E. Jimmy Palmer. Tony said 

The body is this way. Officer said   
Ducky and Palmer got to work quickly, Tim was shooting sketching, Ellie was talking to the witnesses.

Ellie and Ziva go question the teachers and see what they got. Tony said  
Nick with me. Into the crowd the killer may still be here. Tony said  
Tony and Nick walk towards the crowd

Before Ziva or Ellie could talk to the teachers they saw a guy holding a gun to a womans head. They looked closely and saw that it was Jenny.

That's Jenny. Ziva said  
How is that possible? Ellie asked  
I don't know but I'll find out. Ziva said  
They notice the doors were booby trapped   
Explosives. Ellie said  
Most likely hold on I'll disfuse it. Ziva said  
She did just that.

Go get the students a d teachers out the buliding there could be another bomb. Ziva said  
Okay. Ellie said  
Ellie got everyone out to safety.

Ellie came back and they went into the room to save that teacher.   
NCIS drop your weapon. Both yelled 

Now Ziva knew that the teacher was Jenny. She would be getting answers from her.

Don't shoot or I blow us up. Bad guy said  
You won't because that would piss off your boss. Ziva said  
How do you know my boss. Bad guys asked  
Where would be the fun in that if I told you. Ellie said 

Tony and Nick....

Tony was looking around at the crowd something didn't feel right. Then he saw it a man with a beard. Those familiar eyes. Tony begins to walk over to the man. The man turns.

"Stop NCIS!" Tony shouts starting to sprint

Nick was right behind him. As the man ran. Tony ran faster he knew that run but it was impossible. He needed answers now.

"STOP NCIS", Tony yells

The man tries to hide taking twists and turns.

"Give it up. Where is she?" they heard a voice in an alley says

Tony and Nick look around the corner to see a man with a gun pointing at the man they had been chasing. Tony puts a finger to his lips and draws his gun.

"Go to hell", the man says

That voice Tony knew anywhere. But how was he alive? Now he had to get Gibbs out of this mess.

"Tell me where she is!" the man says

"No way in hell. You killed the sailor didn't you?" Gibbs asks

"My employer", the man says

Tony mouths 3 to Nick who nods looking nervous. On three they appear around the corner and shouted "NCIS WEAPONS DOWN!"

They hear a boom in the direction of the school. But that doesn't stop them.

Shots were fired but who did they hit...

The shots ring out. But they scratch Tony's arm and Nick takes a hit to the chest but her vest saved her life. The shooter was lying dead on the ground. Gibbs was on the ground too.

"You hit Agent Torres?" Tony asks checking to make sure the shooter was dead

"Vest caught it boss", Nick replies groaning removing the bullet

"Get Ducky to look at your chest don't need any internal damage go unseen", Tony orders

"Yes boss", Nick says

"You hit?" Tony asks Gibbs turning from his probie to his suddenly alive ex-boss

"In the shoulder", Gibbs grunts

"Well we have to get back to the school. Nick call someone to pick up that body. And start a crime scene", Tony orders

"Yes boss", Nick replies

"You Mr Gibbs with me", Tony orders helping Gibbs up

"The school", Gibbs says

"I know. Something exploded. Lets get back there. After you are patched up you have a lot of questions to answer and you better have good answers!" Tony growls

"I can't give them DiNozzo", Gibbs says

"You will. I have a gut feeling this is all connected. So your under NCIS protective custody. Get used to it", Tony growls as they approach the school which was on fire

Fire engines were putting out the flames. Tony saw McGee, Ducky and Palmer helping out who was injured.

"McGee! Report!" Tony barks

"Tony! Your alright. We didn't know where your were. Is that…", McGee starts as he sees Gibbs

"Jethro", Ducky whispers

"Can you see to him Ducky?" Tony asks

"Of course Anthony. Do you want me to look at your cut too?" Ducky asks

"No I need sidrep. McGee where are Bishop and Ziva?" Tony asks leaving Gibbs with Ducky

"They were in the building. Fire crews are still putting out the fires and bomb dogs are searching for anymore bombs before we can go in", McGee replies

"Jenny is in there!" Gibbs growls

"Of course she is alive too. This is one great day", Tony snarls, "Get him to the hospital"

"I am not leaving without Jenny", Gibbs states

"Well you are not in charge. GET. OUT. OFF. HERE", Tony growls angrily at Gibbs

Tony was angry at Gibbs for making them all believe he and Jenny where dead. All the pain they had been through had been for nothing. They had been living a good life out here. Tony was also worried Ziva had gone into the building with Ellie. And they haven't been seen since. 

Tony's temper wasn't going to lessen till he knew his wife and Agent were ok and alive. Oh and he got answers out of Gibbs and Jenny…

Ziva groans as she comes too. She felt all achy that is when she remembers she was in an explosion. Ziva groans as she gets up and looks for Ellie and Jenny. Jenny was groaning. Ellie was just starting to coming around.

"Ellie are you alright?" Ziva asks her Probie

"I think so. Concussion", Ellie says holding her head

"Jenny are you alright?" Ziva asks


	4. The truth and explanations

Why fake your deaths? Tim asked  
We didn't want you guys caught up into all this mess. Jenny said  
A little late for that don't you think. Tony growled   
Why target you in the first place. Tin asked  
OP gone bad back in 1989. Jenny said  
Do you know how much pain both of you guys have put us through? Tony growled  
Probably alot. Jenny said  
We all mourned you guys as parents. Abby said

Tony walked over to Gibbs and punched him in the nose.   
That's for making me think my dad was dead. Tony growled 

Tony walked away from everyone 

What was that about? Jenny asked

Tony went through depression after we lost Gibbs. So vance put us in group counseling. Ziva said  
Someone should go talk to him. Abby said  
I'll go. Gibbs said

Gibbs went to find his surrogate son.

Finding Tony sitting in the hallway with his head in his hands crying.   
Tony. Gibbs said   
Leave me alone Gibbs. Tony said  
No. Talk to me Tony. Gibbs said   
Fine you want me to talk. I had find out you were dead. I buried you, and I mourned over you for the past 8 years. Tong cried  
Oh Tony son I'm so sorry. Gibbs said  
I missed you so much. Tony cried  
I missed you too son. Gibbs said

They talked some more a f them headed back into the room everyone was in.

So can we ask you something? Jenny asked  
Yeah. Tony said  
Why are you guys all wearing wedding rings? Jenny asked  
Because were all married. Jimmy said  
Please explain. Gibbs said  
Tony and I have been married the past 8 years and have four kids Tali, Catlin, Jacob, and Jethro. Ziva said  
Seriously. Jenny said  
Yeah. Tony said

Tim and I got married right around the same time they did and we have two kids Liam James aka L.J. and Jennifer. Abby said  
Wow. Gibbs said

Brenna and I have been married the past 8 years also we have 2 kids Victoria and Donald. Jimmy said  
Wow. Jenny said

Ellie and I have also been married the past 8 years also and have 2 kids Alexandria and Ethan. Nick said   
Wow. Gibbs said

We also been married the past 8 years and have 4 kids Paige, Emma, Jamie, and Nathan. Gibbs said

Wow. Everyone said


	5. The next generation

Jamie Gibbs became a psychologist for NCIS and married Tali Dinozzo team leader  
Kids: Conrad, Carter, and Jade

Jethro Dinozzo became the Asst. M.E. at NCIS and married Victoria Palmer the secretary for the director  
Kids: Cassandra, Zora, Spencer

Ethan Torres became a special agent on team Dinozzo and married Paige Gibbs NCIS M.E.  
Kids: Andrea, Luis, Cecila

Donald Palmer became Sec-Nav and married Jennifer McGee the Forensic Scientist  
Kids: Jackson, Abigail, Morgan

Liam McGee became NCIS special agent on team Dinozzo and married Catlin Dinozzo Director of NCIS  
Kids: Kathrine, Johnathan, Makayla

Jacob Dinozzo became a JAG Lawyer and married Emma Gibbs special agent on team Dinozzo   
Kids: Madline, Charlotte, Connor

Nathan Gibbs became a marine married Alexandria Torres Asst. Director of NCIS  
kids: Vincent, Lucas, Grace


End file.
